The present invention relates to towing apparatus, and, in particular, a low-level pivoting bed trailer for transporting wheeled vehicles, such as motorcycles.
The loading onto trailers of vehicles, such as motorcycles, motorbikes, boating equipment or the like can be difficult, particularly where the vehicle is weighty and cumbersome and the trailer bed is elevated. These difficulties persist even with the use of load ramps where the vehicle is pushed up a steep incline. In additional to the work effort involved, maintaining secure control of the vehicle during movement is difficult and dangerous. In an effort to overcome the foregoing limitations, a number of low-level loading trailers have been proposed wherein linkage controlled beds may be pivoted and/or lowered to facilitate loading.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,195 to Wagner discloses a tilting trailer for transporting motorcycles wherein a center longitudinal carrier is pivotally supported adjacent the trailer wheels at a fixed axis permitting a user to ride a motorcycle up the downwardly tilted carrier until the center of gravity is passed and the carrier tilts downwardly to a horizontal transport position. This approach uses vehicle power to overcome the inclined angle and requires vehicle operation, a dangerous and oftentimes non-available option.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,167 to Cherda discloses a low-slung, fixed transport bed accessed by pivoted ramps for loading motorcycles. While reducing bed elevation the initial incline at the ramp remains significant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,352 to Fowler discloses a motorcycle trailer wherein an actuating cylinder and manually operated lever arm cojointly operate a complex linkage for pivoting a motorcycle bed between a lowered and raised position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,177 to Zenna discloses a motorcycle trailer apparatus wherein a trailer bed is moved between a raised and lowered position by hydraulic cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,883 to Swanner discloses a lever-operated pivoting bed trailer U-shaped lever frame is centrally pivoted to a wheel mounted side frame and includes a lift bar at an outer end that pivots a short carrier bed rotatably connected to a midsection of the side frame between a raised and lowered position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,675 to Wilander discloses ground level loading trailer wherein a platform bed is connected at a front end to the trailer tow bar and at a rear end to a wheel mounted pivoting frame. Downwardly shifting the pivoting frame raises the tow bar and platform bed into an elevated position for securing by manual clamps. A similar linkage for raising a motorcycle trailer bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,089 to Welker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,100 to Welker discloses a motorcycle trailer wherein a lever rigidly pivotally attached to the trailer wheels includes a rear lift bar for pivoting a trailer bed relative to the towing hitch between a lowered and raised position.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle trailer that may be readily positioned for loading a vehicle and repositioned for normal towing without encountering steep inclines and providing secure attachment of the vehicle and compliant support during transport.
The foregoing are accomplished by the present invention by a pivoting bed trailer an inclined main frame bed that is continuous the full length of the trailer from the trailer hitch to the trailer end section, with the minor transition to ground level being provided pivoting transition ramps. The main frame is resiliently supported on a pivot frame carrying leaf spring supported wheel assemblies. The pivot frame is pivotally connected to the main frame at a rearward location offset from the wheels. As the pivot frame is upwardly rotated, the pivot connection with the main frame is rotated downwardly thereby rearwardly inclined the main frame bed. With this linkage the entire length of the trailer is utilized to provide the shallowest possible ramp angle. Converging guide rails are provided on the trailer bed for guiding and aligning the towed vehicle wheels during transfer. In the loaded position, the towed vehicle may be securely strapped to the trailer for lateral stability. The leaf spring suspension provides for compliant suspension over irregular terrains.